The combination of maximum likelihood sequence estimation (MLSE) with receiver diversity is an effective technique for achieving high performance over noisy, frequency-selective, fading channels impaired by co-channel interference. With the addition of transmitter diversity, the resulting multi-input multi-output (MIMO) frequency-selective channel has a significantly higher capacity than its single-input multi-output (SIMO) or single-input single-output (SISO) counterparts. The use of maximum likelihood multi-user detection techniques on these frequency-selective MIMO channels significantly outperforms single-user detection techniques that treat signals from other users as colored noise. However, MLSE complexity increases exponentially with the number of inputs (or transmit antennas) and with the memory of the MIMO channel, making its implementation over sever inter-symbol interference (ISI) channels very costly.
The MIMO channel can be modeled as a collection of FIR filters (i.e., an FIR filter between each input point (e.g., transmitting antenna) and each receiving point (e.g. receiving antenna), and the “memory of the channel” corresponds to the number of taps in the FIR filters.
The Discrete Matrix Multitone (DMMT) was shown to be a practical transceiver structure that asymptotically achieves the MIMO channel capacity when combined with powerful codes. It uses the Discrete Fourier Transform (DFT) to partition the frequency responses of the underlying frequency-selective channels of the MIMO systems into a large number of parallel, independent, and (approximately) memoryless frequency subchannels. To eliminate inter-block and intra-block interference, a cyclic prefix whose length is equal to the MIMO channel memory is inserted in every block. On severe-ISI MIMO channels, the cyclic prefix overhead reduces the achievable DMMT throughput significantly, unless a large FFT size is used which, in turn, increases the computational complexity, processing delay, and memory requirements in the receiver.
In short, the computation complexity increases exponentially with the number of taps in the FIR filters that may be used to model the channel.
N. Al-Dhahir and J. M. Cioffi, in “Efficiently-Computed Reduced-Parameter Input-Aided MMSE Equalizers for ML Detection: A Unified Approach,” IEEE Trans. Information Theory, pp. 903–915, May 1996, disclose use of a time-domain pre-filter in the receiver to shorten the effective channel memory and hence reduce the cyclic prefix overhead and/or the number of MLSE states. The disclosed approach, however, is for SISO systems, and not for MIMO systems.